ulti pant-ya style hai ye
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: its funny about our abhirika ..you will smile surely by reading it


**hai,,this is my small attempt to bring a cute smile on your faces,,,i hope you will have a great joy in reading this**

 **-ulti pant-ya style hai ye-**

today she was looking gorgeous in red saree with matching bangles a necklace in neck a small bindi which matches with her saree ,,,busy with her most favorite work ,ya its cooking which her most romantic husband likes ,,its was watching by our sr romantic inspecter abhijeet

he moved towards her silenty and hugged her from backside

she was shocked by this ,,a slight blush type can be seen on her cheeks ,,and could fell that temperature is raising around her

 _"kya banaya jaa raha hai biwi jee"_

 _'wo aapka favorite bhindi ki sabzi'she said with a little blush_

 _" achaa! jab hamari biwi jee hame khush kar he rahi hai tho mai bhi soch raha hun ki mai bhi unko khush karu "saying this he burrowed his face in her neck_

 **ting tong** ( the sound of door bell disturbed them)

 _"tch ,,kon aaya hoga ab "_

 _'ye jaanne ke liye aapko darwaza kholna padega darling'_

 _" mujhe pata hai "he said with little attitude_

 _'tho phir subh kaam me der kyun'_

 _"oh hello tarika madam mai koi subh nahi karne jaa raha hun "he clarified her_

 _' haan maan gaye mere baap,,I mean pati,,jao na ab kabse ghanti baj rahi ' she said pushing him little_

 _after five minutes he entered once again into the kitchen this time she is smiling to herself_

 _"tum has kyun rahi ho "he enquired_

 _'kuch nai,'she controlled herself,,but its impossible for her_

 _" arey batao na bahar wo newspaper wala bhi has raha tha "_

 _she laughed loudly_

 _'shh nai nai ,,iam sorry keeping finger on her lips ,ab pakka nai hasne wali mai'_

 _"arey tum" his sentence was incomplete due to door bell_

 _"agar is baar news paper wala hoga tho chodunga nai mai usko"_

 _he opened the door its was daya,shreya,purvi,and fredy_

 _"arey aaplog ,,aaiye na ander aaiye"he welcomed them_

 _tarika came outside to look who came_

 _all could a constant smile on her face_

 _Shreya and purvi looked at her and was confused_

 _before they could ask he she di some ishara like something which was noticed by daya and fredddy_

 _suddenly all started laughing except abhijeet_

 _"arey aap sab log has kyun rahe ho" he was confused_

 _but no one stopped_

 _"koi batayega kya "now his tone is serious_

 _all stopped at once_

 _'wo sir wo actually 'purvi initiated the talk Shreya batayegi_

 _'sir wo daya sir batayenge' said Shreya_

 _mai tumhari style bohat achi hai ajj ,,,arey freddy tum batao na_

 _'arey sir aap mujhe kyun bol rahe ho 'arey tarika tum batao na,ye theek rahega'_

 _"arey haan tarika tum batao na ye theek rahega "_

 _'mai mai kaise '_

 _"tarika tum he batao jab se hase jaa rahi ho,,mujhe gussa mat dilao"he said with a little irritation_

 _'wo tumhari pant '_

 _"meri pant bohat achi hai ,,isme hasne ki kya baat ha,, ab batao bhi_ _,,kabse has rahi ho jaise ki tumne koi N2O gas sungli_

 _'tumne ulti pant pehni'she spelt out atlast_

 _he looked at his pant and felt embaressed while others were laughing_

 _he looked seriously at every one and all stopped but to their surprise he laughed_

 _'arey yaar ,,dhyaan sirf tarika pe he nai kabhi kabhi kapdo pe bhi rakha karo na'said daya_

 _abhijeet felt shy whereas our curly beauty blushed_

 _daya got a call from acp sir_

 _'arey yaaar ek laash mili hame jaana hoga'said daya_

 _"haan chalo mai bus abhi aaya " said abhijeet_

 _tum kahi nahi jaa rahe ho ,,kal he mission se aaye ho,thodi der aaram karlo na,,do din tak bureau ke paas mat dikhna,,tumhari arm jo goli lagi wo abhi poori tarah se theek nahi hua_

 _saying this daya left with others_

 _abhijeet went inside the room with tarika behind_

 _"tumhe pehle he bata dena chahiye na,,pata hai mujhe kitna embaressment hua ,waha sabke saamne"he said with a little pout_

 _she smiled widely by seeing his_ _cute pout_

 _'agar pehle he bata deti tumhare chehre par ye cute sa pout kaise dekhti mai' saying this she kissed his cheek and left the room_

 _this time he blushed by keeping his hand at the place where she kissed a few moments ago_

 _'' agar ulti pant pehenne se kiss milega tho mai roz pehnunga "he smiled to him self_


End file.
